Please Don't Say You Love Me (Oneshot)
by thatotherwriter40919
Summary: ONESHOT: A little songfic about one of my favorite couples of all time: UsuixMisaki 3. Based on the song Please Don't Say You Love Me by Gabrielle Aplin. A collection of moments spanning the anime series. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME OR KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA! Part of a monthly oneshot series. I repeat: I DO NOT OWN PLEASE DON'T SAY YOU LOVE ME.


**AN: Hello my dear readers! So this is the one shot promised, but just a day late, because I DIDN'T HAVE MY COMPUTER FOR THE WHOLE WEEKEND and the wifi was spazzing yesterday. Anyways, a reminder that I won't be posting for my other fanfic this week cause i'm going on a school trip. The song in this fic is by Gabrielle Aplin (Please Don't Say You Love Me), and 1: I DON'T OWN IT, 2: It's a really good song, I recommend listening to it later/after/possibly when you are reading this :). So I will be posting another oneshot/drabble kind of thing February 28th! This is probably going to be a monthly thing, so remember if you wanna see one of your fave OTP's/ships in this collection, just PM me any suggestions (binge watching series is how I roll, so don't worry about me not knowing what anime/manga you're talking about). Just saying, this is not in my usual writing style, I usually would write a whole new plot line...but I just love KWMS so much, that I had to do a moment collection. R+R ~Alice**

**Update: Due to a semi-helpful review from one of the readers, I will now emphasize the fact that I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE LYRICS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE SONG. Repeat: I do not own "Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin, or the lyrics of the song. I was simply inspired by them. 1:I don't own the song, 2: I don't own the lyrics 3: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama. ~Alice**

* * *

_Summer comes, winter fades, here we are just the same._

She had always known that he was the school heartthrob that every girl loved. Blond hair and emerald eyes that made every single female in Seika High swoon. (Well except for her, she was always mad at him for making another girl cry without reason.)

He, on the other hand, casually observed the glowing amber eyes and brown hair from a safe distance.

_Don't need pressure, don't need change, so let's not give the game away._

She was scared that her secret would be the gossip of the whole school, that her reputation would be shattered into pieces. But it never happened, and what was secret stayed hidden from the rest of the student body of Seika.

Her view of him changed, he was no longer the annoying heartbreaker, although she kept up her 'demon president' demeanor whenever he decided to intrude on student council meetings (much to her annoyance), christening him an "alien-pervert from planet pheromone".

He was amused by her insane antics, one minute beating up the different sports clubs, and the next minute acting cordially in a maid café. He enjoyed her nickname for him, although if anyone else had called him the same thing, he would have punched the living daylights out of him or her.

He noticed that her cheeks would tint pink every time he got close, and she would suddenly begin to stammer. He could help but think how cute she was when she was flustered. He wasn't sure what this attraction was, but for now, he was content to let it stay as it was.

_There used to be an empty space, a photograph without a face._

She had never really had ever thought anything had been missing from her life. Although her father wasn't home, she realized that she was satisfied with her life, even if she had to hide the other half of it from her fellow students. But now she began to notice a slight emptiness around her when she was alone, and how she felt a light tug on her heart when _he_ was around.

She thought he was insane for jumping off the roof, but at the same time, she couldn't bring herself to regret the kiss. Was she falling for that alien pervert?

He treasured the photograph he took with her at Maid Latte. He knew then that he _liked_ her. So when her secret was in danger, he would do anything, including jumping off the roof of their school. Of course she had to ask why, so he honestly confessed, and kissed her, before jumping into the surrounding trees.

Why he would do things for the legendary demon president? Her part time job was her secret, but she was _his_ secret.

_But with your presence, and your grace, everything falls into place. _

She felt desperation as Igarashi cornered her in the student council room at Miyabigaoka. She wondered if she had made the right decision to come here personally to deliver her rejection. As the opposing president advanced on her, she murmured something quietly. "Usui," she whispered, almost desperately, like a prayer.

And there he was, her alien from planet pheromone. He came bursting through the doors and knocking away President Igarashi. She was more indebted to him now; he had saved her many times. Of course she suddenly forgot that when he asked her if she wanted to where the Miyabigaoka uniform.

At first, he had been planning to go as a spectator, but he realized, when the president wasn't coming out, that something was wrong. If she had really meant to reject them, then she would have either come striding confidently out, or the whole school would have been destroyed by her 'demonic' rage.

As he charged through the throes of rich, well-dressed students, he didn't care one bit about his disheveled appearance. (Although apparently they did, but that didn't really matter.) As he was about to kick open the locked doors, he thought he heard a faint cry from her. "Usui." That alone was enough to fuel him to rescue her from the grips of that no-good president Igarashi. He was glad that she was back to her old self when he offered her the Miyabigaoka uniform, even if it meant that he got a lovely kick in the shin.

_Just please don't say you love me, 'cause I might not say it back, doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that._

She felt guilty about his injuries from the butler audition. But as she stood in front of his apartment, she expected a very sarcastic and obnoxious alien to answer the door. Not a curious, glasses-wearing blonde. He soon switched back to his usual demeanor, pining her against a wall, asking her if he could "do inappropriate things to her". (Her response was obviously no.)

She felt embarrassed by her white soup that had once been porridge. Of course he had to go and read her mind (he was doing that a lot nowadays) and tell her not to add the fruit juice.

But when he enveloped her in a heated embrace, she couldn't bring herself to reply to that declaration on the roof from so long ago. Instead she just let him have his way with her (for once).

He had to admit that he was still a little feverish, given that he had practically broken out of the hospital a few days too early (via. threatening staff, saying that he was going to jump out the window). So when she appeared at his apartment door, the first thing out of his jumbled mind was, "Can I do inappropriate things to you?"

At this point he had to admit that his attraction to her was borderline stalker-like and full on obsession. He couldn't go a few days without her, and spent most of his afterschool hours in the student council room (it annoyed her to no end) and the rest of the afternoon at Maid Latte (sometimes as a part time chef).

Of course, the strict kaichou immediately threw him on his couch and started to cook. He knew that she wasn't the best cook, so he cautiously watched out of one eye (just in case, so he didn't die of food poisoning). He reminded her not to add fruit juice, offering to help solve her problem, but she was stubborn, so he let her enjoy herself. He was so amused that she could act like a cute maid, but could annihilate flavor and texture of food within thirty minutes (he had a feeling that if she had tried to cook an actual meal, she would literally send him and his apartment to the literal fires of hell).

She yelled at him when he stared at her while she was unbuttoning his shirt. She was such an innocent girl sometimes, but sometimes, she could be a demon. He internally shuddered at the thought of being on her bad side forever (there was a thin line between her good side and her bad side, that was where he was). He couldn't help himself when she sat next to him on the couch, so he leaned over her, and gave a warm hug. He was hoping for a reply to his…declaration from so long ago, but she never said anything. He could still feel her racing heart, her heart beating so loud he could practically hear the thump of each beat. So he let it be, knowing that even if she didn't know, deep down she felt the same as he did.

_There's no need to worry when you see just where we're at, so please don't say you love, 'cause I might now say it back._

Was she annoyed with Hinata? She couldn't say that she hated him, but his persistent advances kept on getting in the way. Not that she appreciated the alien's company, but he was a good friend of hers. She felt hurt when the little pervert began to avoid her.

Was it Hinata's fault? Partially. If he hadn't started confessing to her at that moment, then maybe she would have still been able to maintain her friendship with Usui. And the fact that they kept getting into arguments just pissed her off. But only he could give her the chills and keep her awake during times of need (Kanou's hypnosis being one of them), not Hinata, nor anyone else. So yes, you could say that she preferred the alien to anyone else at this point.

Was he jealous? Yes he was. Did he do anything about it? Well he had tried to make it clear the Kaichou was his maid, but the demon president herself had insisted that they reveal her secret to Hinata. He couldn't get in the way of that, because the maid café was her little secret. But that didn't mean he couldn't take it out on the brown haired brat.

But he couldn't simply lie so that he wouldn't have any competition. He couldn't just say that he and kaichou were dating. Being the ever so slightly masochistic and selfish individual he was, he had to make sure that Misaki chose him over Hinata, not because Hinata gave up, but because she felt the same way. So he put up with his rival day after day. But he knew that no one could get between him and his president. (At least not at that moment.)

_Heavy words are hard to take; under pressure precious things could break. And the way we feel is hard to fake, so let's not give the game away._

She couldn't breathe. She was scared to answer his question. "Are you holding back? Are you suffering like I am?" She was quaking inside as her heart began to crack open. And suddenly she couldn't hold back all of the words that she had meant to say to him.

She confessed. She was holding back. She was suffering. She was scared and in pain. Why him? Why was it only him who had this effect on her? Even though he told her to stop before she broke herself, she continued. Her eyes started to water, and her cheeks were hot.

Why was her resolve breaking now, after all this suppression and ignorance, why were her precious barriers succumbing to weakness? He coaxed her face up, and her eyes met two bright green orbs. Was it worth the risk to confess? It didn't matter to her at that moment. With his lips against hers, just two souls in a world that was too big for them to care about.

He was shocked when her ice-cold barriers melted, and when the damn broke and all her feelings came flooding out. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. But he could hear the pain and regret in her voice, so he tried to stop her before she did irreversible damage. Despite his protests, she continued to speak her mind, like the strong-willed girl he knew and loved.

She shrunk away from him after she was done, backing towards the window. He gently coaxed her chin up, gazing into her amber eyes. "I like you, Ayuzawa." He pressed his lips against hers. He realized that he might have hurt her in the past, but right now, it felt like their broken souls were joining together, healing each other, and supporting each other.

_Just please don't say you love me, 'cause I might not say it back, doesn't mean my heart's stops skipping, when you look at me like that. And there's no need to worry, when you see just where we're at, so please don't say you love me, 'cause I might not say it back. _

They recalled that moment years later, after their wedding. They wondered in amazement at journey from two hormone charged, bumbling, awkward teenagers into two mature young adults, who were nevertheless still head over heels in love. That was just their nature: amber and emerald, president and troublemaker, diplomat and doctor. But mostly, they were just Usui and Misaki (although admittedly their marriage made her a Usui).

They didn't need to say that they loved the other, or hear the other say it to them. They already knew it in their hearts. _I love you, Ayuzawa Misaki. I love you, Usui Takumi._


End file.
